Recently, with a trend of smaller and thinner electronic equipment, electronic components to be mounted on a printed wiring board are also required to have a lower height (i.e., to be of lower height on a printed wiring board).
Under such circumstances, even a capacitor, which has a relatively high height on the printed wiring board when mounted upright on the printed wiring board, is sometimes disposed on its side on the printed wiring board (i.e., disposed such that its longitudinal direction is substantially parallel to a surface of the printed wiring board) in order to reduce an amount of its projection.
Also, in case that the capacitor is disposed on its side as described above, it has been also proposed to retain the capacitor on its side by means of a capacitor holder installed on the printed wiring board (e.g., see Patent Document 1 below).
A capacitor holder according to Patent Document 1 (a mounting leg (7) in Patent Document 1) includes a holder body made of an insulating material such as epoxy resin, and metal leads (third projections (11a), (11b) in Patent Document 1) provided on the holder body (see paragraph [0010] in Patent Document 1).